Recent increased interest in renewable energy has led to research and development of distributed power generation systems including photovoltaic cells and fuel cells. Various topologies have been proposed for connecting these power sources to the load, taking into consideration various parameters, such as voltage/current requirements, operating conditions, reliability, safety, costs. These sources provide low voltage direct current output (normally below 3 Volts), so they are connected serially to achieve the required voltage. Conversely, a serial connection may fail to provide the required current, so that several strings of serial connections may be connected in parallel to provide the required current.
Power generation from each of these sources typically depends on manufacturing, operating, and environmental conditions of the power sources, e.g. photovoltaic panels. For example, various inconsistencies in manufacturing may cause two identical sources to provide different output characteristics. Similarly, two identical sources may react differently to operating and/or environmental conditions, such as load, temperature, etc. In practical installations, different source may also experience different environmental conditions, e.g. in solar power installations some panels may be exposed to full sun, while others be shaded, thereby delivering different power output.
Islanding is a condition where a power generation system is severed from the utility network, but continues to supply power to portions of the utility network after the utility power supply is disconnected from those portions of the network. Photovoltaic systems must have anti-islanding detection in order to comply with safety regulations. Otherwise, the photovoltaic installation may electrically shock or electrocute repairpersons after the grid is shut down from the photovoltaic installation generating power as an island downstream. The island condition poses a hazard also to equipment. Thus, it is important for an island condition to be detected and eliminated.
The process of connecting an alternating current (AC) generator or power source (e.g. alternator, inverter) to other AC power sources or the power grid is known as synchronization and is crucial for the generation of AC electrical power. There are five conditions that are met for the synchronization process. The power source must have equal line voltage, frequency, phase sequence, phase angle, and waveform to that of the power grid. Typically, synchronization is performed and controlled with the aid of synch relays and micro-electronic systems.
The term “grid voltage” as used herein is the voltage of the electrical power grid usually 110V or 220V at 60 Hz or 220V at 50 Hz.